Elhe Girral
Elhe Girral is one of the children stolen by Tarkin to torture into geniuses. He was about to be executed when he escaped from their grasp aboard a freighter. He was then captured by the black sun pirates and worked for them for several years until a failed raid, where he went into hiding. During his time in hiding he met a Smuggler named Aurora, she was wanted by the empire and considered turning her in. But then they became close friends all thoughts of this left his mind. After a few years in hiding he decided back to Omwat. He arrived only to find it had been all but destroyed. As he was leaving the system a patrol cruiser stopped him and then arrested him. He was sent to Kessel and he had been there for less than a day before he capitalised on Tyber Zann’s escape. Using his pirate contacts and some help from Aurora he managed to escape. He headed to Tatioone and bought a moister farm where he lived until he heard of the destruction of the Deathstar II and the fall of the Emperor. He then went back to Omwat and helped to rebuild as only one town managed to escape from the fury of the Empire. He was, for years, a leading politician helping the restoration of the Omwati society. About 10 years after Ramsay lead the new Galactic Imperium, he left Omwat happy with his work to join the Imperium. Biography Elhe was born on Omwat, but the date isn’t clear to what year as there are no records of the abductions, it was however near the end of the clone wars. He lived with his father for roughly 7 years, until he was abducted. His father died after drawing a Blaster Pistol and shooting one of the soldiers in the back, the rest of the soldiers however, then opened fire, killing him instantly. He was then taken to the Omwat space station where he was made to complete countless problems and puzzles. If he were to fail any of these, they would bombard his town from space before taking him to an airlock and executing him. He was there for roughly 10 years before he made his mistake. The challenge was to use rods to make a platform to hold a weight above a hole. One of his rods however was shortened. He was one rod short and the platform collapsed and while clenched the short rod. Instantly 2 stormtroopers grabbed him, held him to watch the bombardment. After that they took him to the airlock, to execute him. As they were about to walk through the door, he stabbed one of the stormtroopers in the knee, though the gap in his armour. He then grabbed the stormtroopers blaster pistol and shot him in the chest. Before the other stormtrooper could react, he was dead as well. He then hauled the bodies into the airlock, sealed it and opened the outer doors. He then tried to stay as calm and collected as possible as the storm troopers had trouble telling each of them apart. He managed to get to Tarkin’s shuttle and hid in a box which was loaded on. It went to a dock in Omwat’s orbit where he boarded a freighter headed to Kessel, with supplies for the prisons. 3 parcepts away from Kessel, the Black Sun Pirates with a stolen interdictor, brought the fleet out of orbit. After the pirates were ransacking the ship, a pirate captain named Gothar found Elhe and took him under his wing after hearing his story of escape. He worked under him for several years and has been credited with the upgrades of the Interceptor frigates and the recommissioning and improvement of many of the captured vessels. He organised and commanded many raids until false intelligence revealed that there was an unescorted fleet, full of not only valuable treasures but valuable people, the kind that could be ransomed with great reward. It was a trap though; he only just managed to escape with the rest of his fleet destroyed by Imperials. This indicated that someone was informing to the Empire meaning he may not be safe. Rumour has it; it was prince Xizor himself, with his connections to the Emperor. He went into hiding in the Caamas system where he met a smuggler named Aurora, who was wanted by the Empire. At the start he figured that turning her in to the Empire would come with a hefty payment. He attempted to get her into a position where there was no escape but then, they became close friends. They went to Tatioone and began doing jobs from Mos Eisly. During this time Elhe acquired several moister farms because of unpaid debt, which he took a 50% cut of profits from now that he owned them. He used this money to sponsor a pod-racer and eventually, he and Aurora managed to set up a small business. Eventually though, he became troubled over the events that transpired at Omwat. He decided to go back and see whether any were left alive. After seeing what remains of the planet’s population, only one town survived, he was stopped by a patrol cruiser, for travelling unlicensed though Imperial space. After being processed the Empire charged him with 2,123 counts of piracy, 31,012 counts of destruction of Imperial property, 192 counts of kidnapping, 14 counts of racketeering, 213 counts of smuggling illegal items/ people through Imperial space, 2 counts of murder of Imperial troops, 2,012 counts of evading arrest and an accomplice to over 15,000 other felonies all over the galaxy he was sent to Kessel for the remainder of his very long life. Fortunately for him Tyber Zann broke out the very next day and he used his pirate contacts from around Kessel and Aurora to escape. He then decided to live on one of his moister farm’s until he heard about the Emperors demise. He then went straight to Omwat, to help them rebuild what they had once lost. He became prominent in the rebuilding of Omwat society and for over 3 decades, designing buildings, organising labour and the reconstruction of towns. Because of Omwati Longevity he was still relatively young, but decided he was to retire a small mountain town. Eventually he heard of the New Empire and in 64 ABY enlisted into the Galactic Imperium. He never wanted to see the old horrors done to his people ever done to anyone else ever again, he basically wanted to sheild his world from ay further harm. He missed the organisation and exhilaration that only war would provide. Personality and traits He is quite and keeps to himself because of his mental tortures that were put on him as a child. He is a brilliant tactician and engineer but lacks motivation. He enjoys sketching, it doesn’t mater what, whether it be people or ships and has an outstanding ability to figure out the most impossible problems. He believes in design and strategy, if these are not perfect there cannot be a perfect outcome and will spend hours calculating and working every tiny detail out. If a plan is not perfect he will either fix it or be hesitant to participate. Family His only known family was his father, but he was killed. Other Information